One Little bird
by Clubthecute
Summary: AU to "Snoopy come home." Charlie Brown and Woodstock feel sad without Snoopy and end up befriending each other. Rated T for later on. This is NOT a paring fic.
1. So alone

Authoress Note: This is an AU to "Snoopy come home." if Snoopy could stay with Lila. It starts with a sad mood, but it will get cute eventually.

Woodstock sat on the Dog house and looked around. The moon was high and bright in the sky; a sphere of light. The stars all twinkled in the sky at their own pace. Woodstock didn't move for a few minutes. He just stared.

Then after those minutes he felt the tears fall. He sniffled and wiped his eyes with his feathers. He tried to look at the stars again, but they all looked blurry now. It was at this point Woodstock realized he didn't want to be alone.

At first he just perched on the edge of the dog didn't understand why, but he scared to move at first. Then he found the strength to at least crouch down, before the feeling of unknown fear returned. After standing still for a few moments he swooped down and flew, knowing exactly where he was going.

He landed on the window sill unsteadily. It was nearly midnight and even though the moon was full and the stars were out, it looked dark. Woodstock inhaled and exhaled slowly. He tapped his beak on the window then waited.

Charlie Brown had heard the pounding on the window.

"Snoopy?" He said groggily, yet hopefully. He looked over to the window and saw Woodstock. His face fell at this sight. All Charlie Brown wanted to do now was go back to sleep, but he went to the window. He opened the window slightly, enough to let Woodstock fly in.

Woodstock landed on the head board of the bed. Charlie Brown closed the window and sat on his bed.

"Your name's Woodstock..right?" Charlie Brown asked. Woodstock nodded once. He knew it was no use talking to him since he didn't speak bird. "You were Snoopy's friend...right?"

He had asked this question more hesitantly. Woodstock seemed a little surprised at this. Charlie Brown saw his posture change a bit in an uncomfortable way. Woodstock couldn't help it as the tears rushed into his eyes. He nodded once.

Charlie Brown frowned. He extended his hand and lightly pet Woodstock on the head. Gently he whispered, "It's okay...it's okay Woodstock..."

A small smile formed on Woodstock's beak.

"So..do you want to go back out?" Charlie Brown asked as he approached the window again. Woodstock shook his head. Charlie Brown sat on the edge of the bed again.

"Do you want to stay here...for the night?" He asked. Woodstock nodded. Charlie Brown got under the covers and then asked, "Where are you going to sleep? On the head board? The Window sill? The board on the end of the bed? The-"

He was interrupted however when Woodstock landed next to him. He lay down next to Charlie Brown and snuggled up to him.


	2. Now it's just us

The next morning was a bit confusing. When Charlie Brown woke up he was surprised to see Woodstock was there.

"_Well he was sad and probably lonely." _He thought. _"But I'm surprised he stayed. Sure people spend time with me, but they have a limit with me."_

He kept pondering this. While he did he watched Woodstock sleep. The feathers around his eyes and his wings were still stained with tears. His crying had stopped during the night and he was breathing normally. Unlike last night where he was practically sobbing, cuddled next to-...

"_Wait! Why am I most surprised by those things! He actually hugged me! No one ever really hugs me. But then again...he was sad...maybe it was just desperation to hug someone."_

Woodstock woke up and stretched. He looked around the room remembering last night. He flapped his wings and landed on Charlie Brown's head.

"Good morning Woodstock. Want me to open the window so you can get out?" Charlie Brown asked. Woodstock shook his head once. Then pointed to his stomach. "Oh you're hungry."

Charlie Brown walked to the kitchen with Woodstock on his head. He poured some cereal. Woodstock thought it looked good and picked up a few pieces with his beak and ate some.

"Good grief!" Charlie Brown sighed, realizing he lost his breakfast. Woodstock flew out of the window and came back with a worm. Charlie Brown frowned when he put it in front of him. Woodstock saw his look of disgust and ate the worm himself. Charlie Brown was too grossed out to keep eating.

He decided to go outside. To his surprise Woodstock followed him.

"_He's probably still desperate for company." _Charlie Brown thought. So he sat down and sighed. He still missed Snoopy.

Woodstock did too, but he was preoccupied. He was gathering sticks and flying back to a tree branch. Charlie Brown watched him doing it and decided to see what he was doing. He climbed the tree too see . It wasn't much; Just a rough outline of a nest.

"I thought only female birds made nests." Charlie Brown told Woodstock. Woodstock scowled at him for a moment before going to find more sticks. Charlie Brown watched him make his nest. "You know..it's interesting being up close watching a bird make a nest."

Woodstock tweeted in reply.

"I wish I knew what you were saying.." Charlie Brown confessed.


	3. Oh that's what you meant

Woodstock cleared his throat. He pointed to his head and tweeted.

"What?" Charlie Brown asked confused. "Oh..you're teaching me to speak bird."

Woodstock nodded once. He repeated his actions.

"Hey, big brother. What are you doing?" Sally asked.

"Oh hi, Sally." Charlie Brown greeted. "Woodstock's teaching me how to speak bird."

"Speak bird?" Sally questioned. Woodstock nodded. Sally had no idea what to say next so she walked off. She saw Lucy, Linus and Rerun and went to hang out with them.

"Hi my sweet Baboo!" Sally greeted dreamily. Lucy and Rerun smirked in amusement.

"I'm not your sweet Baboo!" Linus yelled back.

"Hey, what's that blockhead doing?" Lucy asked as she pointed to Woodstock and Charlie Brown. Woodstock was pointing to his beak and tweeting a different sound.

"He said Woodstock's teaching him to speak bird." Sally explained.

"That blockhead...he's probably confused since his dog left." Lucy said. She said the last part a little uneasily though. Everyone was unsure what to say. They looked over again; this time Woodstock was touching his foot and making a different noise.

"Good grief." Lucy groaned. "Is he going to do that all day?"

"Well, Lucy." Linus started. "He probably sees Woodstock as comfort, because he was so close to Snoopy. He's like a safety net to his sanity; Almost like my blanket."

Linus said that last part while proudly looking at his security blanket. Lucy and Rerun rolled their eyes.

…...

"Eyes." Charlie Brown said as Woodstock pointed to his eyes and tweeted. Woodstock nodded. "Boy..learning to speak bird is going to take forever.."

Woodstock frowned in agreement. He sighed and landed on Charlie Brown's head. He had no idea why,but it just felt so...natural..

"So...what's my name in bird?" Charlie Brown asked. Woodstock let out a tweet. "What about your name?"

Woodstock let out another unique tweet.

"This _is _going to take a while...,but I'm still willing to learn if you're willing to teach." Charlie Brown said. Woodstock landed on the ground and nodded.

So the lesson continued...


	4. Oh that Blockhead and his bird

Charlie Brown and Woodstock went inside to continue the lesson. It was better than having the other kids stare at them. Why had they thought it was so weird? Because he wanted to learn bird? Or was it something else that concerned them...

"He's still a blockhead!" Lucy argued. "Who would want to learn to speak bird!"

Linus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Remember how I said their friendship was like me and my blanket? Well, like my blanket he wants a strong connection with Woodstock."

"Good grief! Can you stop comparing things with your dumb blanket." Lucy said annoyed. Linus frowned and hugged his blanket close.

"Well I just hope my big brother's okay.." Sally sighed. "This is a pretty sad time.."

"It'll be alright, Sally." Linus said trying to comfort her. Sally blushed.

"Thanks, my sweet Baboo." She said flirtatiously. Linus rolled his eyes and hid under his blanket.

"I think everyone should know. I'll go tell Peppermint Patty." Lucy suggested. Everyone was a bit surprised, but nodded in agreement.

So Lucy walked to the other side of town and knocked on the door. Marcie opened the door.

"Who is it, Marcie?" Peppermint Patty asked from the other room.

"It's Lucy, sir." Marcie said to her friend in the other room.

"What does she want?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"I want to tell her- well both of you something about Charlie Brown." Lucy said, sounding rather nervous.

"She says it's about, Charles, sir!" Marcie yelled back. Then there was silence for a bit.

"Okay let her in!" Peppermint Patty said. Marcie led her to where Peppermint Patty was. Franklin was also there.

"What did you want to tell us about, Chuck?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"Well...you know how Snoopy went to go live with Lila again?" Lucy asked, unintentionally nervous.

"Yes, we all know." Franklin said. "So what did you want to say about it?"

"Well it seems that after he left that blockhead got attached to that dumb old bird." Lucy said, sounding angry. Marcie, Peppermint Patty and Franklin were looking at each other confused.

"So?" Marcie asked.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Franklin chimed in. Peppermint Patty nodded her head in agreement.

"Chuck can be friends with a bird if he wants to." She said. Lucy froze.

"Good grief!" She said before leaving. She found Rerun, Linus and Sally where they were when she left.

"When you were gone we told Pigpen and Schroeder." Linus explained.

"I was supposed to tell Schroeder you, blockhead!" She yelled loud enough to have Linus fall back. Then she turned and saw Charlie Brown with Woodstock on his head approaching.

"What are you yelling about?" He asked.

"About you and that bird!" She said as she pointed at Woodstock. Her pointing cause Woodstock to shake a bit in fear. "Why are you friends with him!"

Charlie Brown froze. Woodstock landed in front of Lucy and started tweeting in an angry way.

"What did you say to me!" She nearly growled at him. Woodstock gulped and landed back on Charlie Brown's head. She could see Charlie Brown was trying to repress laughing.

"And what's so funny?" Lucy asked angrily and quizzically.

"He called you a block head!" Charlie Brown laughed. Woodstock joined in on the laugh. Lucy shook in anger. Linus,Rerun and Sally took a step back as she approached Charlie Brown and Woodstock.

"Run!" Charlie Brown yelled and he and Woodstock hurried inside.

"Oh, that Blockhead and his bird.." Lucy grumbled.


	5. Please let us talk about it

That night Woodstock lay in Charlie Brown's bed again. However they both couldn't fall asleep. During the day they were distracted enough not to think about, Snoopy, but now...

"Woodstock?" Charlie Brown whispered. Woodstock looked him in the eyes curiously. "Do you still miss Snoopy?"

Woodstock blinked once. He turned over and closes his eyes tight. Charlie Brown sighed in annoyance. He put his hand on Woodstock gently. "Please Let's talk about this, Woodstock."

Woodstock turned over again looking mad. It was a faux look though, because after a moment he burst into tears. Charlie Brown frowned as he hugged him close.

"Sorry, Woodstock..I-I just want to talk about it with someone." Charlie Brown sighed.

"_It's okay. We can talk about it." _Woodstock tweeted.

"Thanks." Charlie Brown said. "I know I've never met Lila, but I-I just feel like I hate her so much!"

He punched his pillow spooking Woodstock a bit. Woodstock tweeted. Charlie Brown sighed.

"What? I guess you're right. I shouldn't judge her. She was Snoopy's owner first and well..if Snoopy wants to stay with her..that's fine.."

Woodstock gave his head a hug.

"Thanks, Woodstock." He whispered. " This is though for you too. I know it is! You and Snoopy were so close."

Woodstock nodded once and felt his eyes get wet. Charlie Brown patted Woodstock's head gently. Woodstock smiled again.

"_I'm okay. I just miss Snoopy..." _He tweeted.

"I do too." Charlie Brown sighed. "I just wish things could be the same..."

And with those last words, they fell asleep.


	6. Years change things

Years passed by fast and soon Charlie Brown was 21 and ready to move out. Through these years he and Woodstock had formed a very close bond and friendship. Woodstock was an adult when Charlie Brown befriended him, so he was fairly old now, but still loyal.

"I can't believe it, Woodstock!" Charlie Brown said happily. "I've got my own house now!"

He, Woodstock and the movers were bringing of boxes of things into their new home. Woodstock who was sitting on Charlie Brown's head nodded. He didn't fly much anymore; His wings always got sore from his old age. Charlie Browned smiled and picked him up from his head.

"Hey, you excited?" Charlie Brown asked gleefully. Woodstock only nodded a little bit. "You don't seem that excited. Are you okay."

"_Yes, but I'm so old and frail now. I feel so weak.." _Woodstock tweeted. Charlie Brown smirked.

"Oh come on! You're not that old!" Charlie Brown said playfully. Woodstock rolled his eyes. Charlie Brown placed him back on his head. Woodstock smiled as he lay on his head. "Alright...you can just rest..we'll get everything unpacked. Woodstock nodded.

One month later...

"Woodstock are you okay?" Charlie Brown asked. Woodstock laid in bed very ill.

"_I-I think I'm dying.."_ He tweeted. Charlie Brown started shaking.

"N-no.." He shuddered. "You're the only one I could talk to for the longest time. We-we..we've been best friends for what seems like forever! I-I don't want to lose my best friend again! No...not again..."

He lay on the bed and cried. Woodstock frowned and rubbed his head gently with his feather.

"I-I'll stay with you until...until..." Charlie Brown couldn't continue, he was crying so much. Woodstock gently stroked his head again and sang a gentle tune.

"No...not again...I already lost my best friend once!" He sobbed.

"_I'm very old now, Charlie Brown...you're young. Listen..this was bound to happen sometime, and ever since we became friends I knew this." _Woodstock tweeted. _"It'll be fine.."_

"No it won't." Charlie Brown said as he sniffled and wiped his eyes and nose with the back of his hand. "You're my best friend."

For the last time Woodstock cuddled into his arms.

…..

Charlie Brown tried to steady his hand as he wrote a letter to everyone. It was for Woodstock's funeral.

"Okay.." He sniffled to himself. "That's everyone..unless...should I? No..she doesn't even know him! But she has someone who does.."

He decided to write a letter to her.

…...

The funeral was a week later.

"Are you okay, Chuck?" Peppermint Patty asked. Charlie Brown sighed. She took that as "no" and hugged him close. He smiled a bit and hugged her back.

Sally and Linus were leaning against the wall. They were both sad, but not crying sad.

"You okay, Sally?" Linus asked. She nodded once.

"I just hope my big brother's okay." She sighed.

"I'm sure he'll be fine after a while." Linus said. He still sensed she was a bit nervous and grabbed her hand.

"Oh..you're holding my hand. You know, you're still my sweet Baboo." She giggled in a flirtatious way. Linus smiled at this instead of being embarrassed. She then kissed him on the cheek and he pulled her into a hug.

Schroeder was playing a funeral song on a real piano. Despite that Lucy still had her back pressed against it.

"This isn't the same as with your toy piano." Lucy sighed. Schroeder stopped playing.

"Then come here." Schroeder said. Lucy sat on the bench with him. He continued playing. "Is this better?"

Lucy blushed a bit. "Um..yeah."

"So are you okay?" Schroeder asked.

"Yeah...I mean it is sad...and well..." Lucy started nervously. She was interrupted when Schroeder kissed her on the lips. She smiled and fell into his arms.

"Chuck, why do you keep looking around?" Peppermint Patty asked. Before he could answer two people entered. Charlie Brown approached them.

"Lila...Snoopy...thanks for coming." He said as lead them in. "I know we've never met Lila, but, I thought...Snoopy..."

"When he saw the letter, I couldn't get him to stop crying." She explained sadly. They both looked over and saw Snoopy by the coffin.

Snoopy looked over it crying. He was an elderly dog, now. He looked as frail as Woodstock did. He let out a low whimper as he looked into the casket. Then he started crying like mad. Then he let out a remorseful howl.

"He missed you a lot..maybe you can help me comfort him." She said in the same sad tone. They both approached the elderly bawling dog. Charlie Brown and Lila gently stroked his head.

"Oh, Snoopy..I missed you." Charlie Brown cried. He held Snoopy in his arms and hugged him. Snoopy snuggled in his arms. It was obvious he'd missed him too. Gently Charlie Brown pet his head. Snoopy licked Charlie Brown and snuggled back into his arms. He ruffled his fur again. Snoopy nuzzled his hand as he pet.

Charlie Brown put him down, but he approached him again. He let out a guilty whimper. Charlie Brown frowned and patted his head a few times. Snoopy smiled at this. Then he licked Charlie Brown again.

For the rest of the funeral Snoopy stayed by mostly by Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown liked this since he did miss Snoopy dearly.

After a while everyone left. They were all in tears at this point; Including Lila!

"Thanks for inviting us, Charlie Brown." Lila said still sadly. She gave him a hug. Snoopy whimpered for attention. Charlie Brown gave a small smile and petted him a few times. Snoopy whimpered and nuzzled his legs before leaving with Lila.

Before he left however, he froze and looked back. He let out the same guilty whimper he'd been doing all night. Charlie Brown realized that Snoopy truly did miss him and could of thought leaving him was a mistake.

The next day...

Charlie Brown walked to the pet store. Last night had showed him something...

When he entered he saw them. The beagle puppies. They were whining wanting to be adopted, yet playfully. When they saw him they wagged their tails. They pressed their paws against the glass and let out playful barks, wanting to be adopted. Charlie Brown approached the clerk.

"Sir. I'd like to buy...one little bird."

The end!


End file.
